Lokuras de un verano!
by Las Lokas por Draco
Summary: A VER SI AHORA SE VE!!!!!!!! GRAN CONCURSO!!!!!!! PA PARTICIPAR MANDAR R/r APARECERA RON CON SU CONGA? DRACO S DECLARARA ALGUN DIA? HARRY S ENTERARA DE LO Q SIENTE RON X EL? XQ PREGUNTO TANTAS TONTERIAS?? OKKKK ENTRAD Y VEREIS!!!!!
1. En LaS tReS eScObAs

Locuras en un verano  
  
Notas de una de las autoras (Concretamente Xaide Dark):  
  
Bueno hola a todo el mundo!!!!!!!!!! Solo quiero advertirte de parte de mi amiga Meiling y mia q salgas de aki cuanto antes, si quieres ser una persona normal cuando termines de leerlo!! Es una gran locura!!!!!!! Solo t lo advertimos!!! Y por favor solo pedimos!!!!!!! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^UUU jajajajaja!!  
  
Este es el mismo capi que el que esta como autora Xaide Dark, pero como nos hemos cambiado de nick pues ahora aparece aki ok?? Kedais avisados!!!!  
  
Los comentarios mas perversos son los míos y los mas bonitos son de Meiling jaja!!  
  
Lo que esta entre paréntesis son anotaciones nuestras!!  
  
Aki vamos!!!!!!!! Reíros mucho!!!!!!!!!!  
Capitulo 1  
*Ouch*!!!! Ten mas cuidado... ¿¡Weasley!?  
  
Malfoy???  
  
Q haces aqui???  
  
Tienes q amargarme el día hasta cuando no estamos en Hogwarts!!!  
  
Yo solo pasaba por aki, estoy esperando a mi padre... es q el está en... ¡Alto! ¿Por que yo tengo que darte explicaciones? dime por que TU estás aquí??  
  
Y a ti q te importa!!!!!!!!  
  
Apártate de mi camino Malfoy!!!!!!!  
  
O debería decir Huroncillo Rabioso!!!  
  
Jajajaja  
  
¿A donde vas tan apurado Weasley? (dice interponiéndose en el camino de Ron) ¿Acaso vas a ver a tu noviecilla la sangresucia??  
  
¿?  
  
No le digas a Hermione sangresucia!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Además no es mi novia!!!!!!!!  
  
Es solo una buena amiga!!!  
  
A si? y porque tan sonrojado  
  
¿?  
  
Yo!!!!!!!!  
  
Porque no t soporto MALFOY!!!!!!!  
  
Me estas poniendo de los nervios!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No tengo tiempo para seguir perdiéndolo contigo  
  
Tengo q comprar las cosas para la fiesta de Harry....  
  
Ah? Una fiesta para el cara-rajada de Potter?  
  
JAJAJAJA (ríe con su risita q me encanta =L)  
  
Eso si q no t lo permito!!!!!!!!  
  
NO!!!!!!  
  
INSULTES!!!!!!  
  
A!!!!!!  
  
MI!!!!!!!!  
  
HARRY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me oíste!!!!!!  
  
a MI Harry??  
  
¿?  
  
O__o  
  
Si q pasa??  
  
Algún problema!!!!  
  
**** Draco queda un poco extrañado con la respuesta de ron****  
  
O__o  
  
eh...  
  
(se queda mudo jujuju)  
  
Q pasa??  
  
Eh... No... eh... nada... n_nU (dice con una sonrisita nerviosa)  
  
Yo creía q tu eras la persona mas indicada para entender mi situación!!!  
  
Q situación  
  
¿?  
  
Y por que yo  
  
¿?  
  
Lo tuyo con Blaise Zabinni se ve desde Siberia!!!!!!  
  
Yo no ando para atender cosas de raros brujos de segunda.  
  
Y no me lo niegues!!!!!!  
  
O__oUU  
  
Vamos!!!!!!  
  
Solo somos buenos amigos, Weasley.  
  
No me digas q tu no eres un invitado de excepción en los Stripties de Snape!!  
  
Y??  
  
¿?  
  
Acaso no puedo ir a ver como el encargado de mi casa echa su vida por la borda haciendo esas estupideces  
  
¿?  
  
(mi Draco tiene respuestas para todo!!! ^^)  
  
(Draco presidente!!!!!!)  
  
(sisisisisis Meiling levanta pancartas)  
  
(ok sigo)  
  
Ehhhh  
  
Mmmmmmmm  
  
(Ron piensa)  
  
(^^)  
  
1. Q??  
  
1. ¿?  
  
1. Te has quedado mudo Weasley  
  
1. ¿?  
  
1. Yo no tengo nada con Harry!!!!!!  
  
1. ¬¬  
  
1. Ojalá lo tuviera...  
  
1. O__O**  
  
1. No quise decir eso!!!!!!  
  
1. Olvídalo!!!!!!!  
  
1. O__o  
  
1. Lo siento Weasley, no soy sordo...  
  
1. Lo escuché  
  
1. El idiota de Harry va detrás de la estúpida sabelotodo de Hermione...  
  
1. Por cierto mi mejor amiga...  
  
1. ¬¬UUUU  
  
1. Jajajaja!!!  
  
1. Pobrecito... tus dos amores te dejan solo!!!!!!  
  
1. Jajajajajaja!!!  
  
1. Cuando la coja se va a enterar de lo que es meterse con lo que es MIO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. Ahhhh así q lo admites!!!  
  
1. Te gusta Harry...  
  
1. Yo..  
  
1. Yo no he dicho nada!!!!!!!!  
  
1. No puedo creerlo... estoy hablando con un **BEEP**(a lo Potter TV [un fic muy bueno por cierto ^^] Nos encanta!!!!!!! Nuestra dedicación especial!!!!!)  
  
1. No me contradigas!!!!!!!!  
  
1. Ò_o  
  
1. Bueno lo tuyo es peor!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. Por lo menos mi HOMBRE es lo mejor!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. Lo mío???  
  
1. ¿?  
  
1. Yo no tengo nada mas que un gran amigo!!!  
  
1. Si quieres puedes preguntárselo!!!!  
  
1. Sin embargo tu de que vas!!!!!!! detras de la idiota de Hermione y eso si q no me lo puedes negar...  
  
1. ¬¬UUUU  
  
1. Q pasa con esa sangresucia  
  
1. ¿?  
  
1. estas insinuando que me gusta¿? la sangresucia¿? prefiero a una bruja de segunda como tu hermana q a una sangresucia... no me rebajo a tu nivel Weasley...  
  
(Draco presidente!!!! Draco!!! eres el mejor!!!)  
  
(MeiLing sigue con sus pancartas gritando "Draco presidente") 1. Mi hermana!!!!!!!!  
  
1. T mato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. *__*  
  
1. ¿Y quien dijo q me acercaría a tu estúpida hermana, Weasley?  
  
1. Yo solo dije q era mejor una bruja de segunda q una sangresucia  
  
1. Pues no te sonrojes tanto!!!!!!!!  
  
1. Además no se porque pierdo el tiempo contigo!!!!  
  
1. Yo no te estoy reteniendo....  
  
1. si quieres marcharte hazlo...  
  
1. No espera...  
  
1. Tengo que hablar contigo...  
  
1. de que  
  
1. ¿?  
  
(mira extrañado a ron)  
  
_ô  
  
Necesito decirte algo...  
  
Q he pensado cuando nos hemos chocado...  
  
Q cosa?  
  
....  
  
Y es....  
  
Habla rápido Weasley!!!  
  
No tengo todo el día para escuchar tus balbuceos!!!  
  
Y si no quiero decírtelo??  
  
Tanto interés tienes en escucharlo??  
  
No...  
  
Tu querías decírmelo....  
  
Pero si no quieres...  
  
Me da lo mismo...  
  
Y si te quieres ir....  
  
Por mi no hay problema...  
  
Vamos no lo niegues!!!!!!  
  
Yo no niego nada!!!!  
  
Deseas escucharlo!!!!!!!  
  
No!!!!  
  
No quiero oír nada de lo que salga de tu asquerosa boca brujo de segunda!!!  
  
Bueno...  
  
Tu te lo pierdes...  
  
Pero de verdad q t interesaría...  
  
Me lo pierdo y que???  
  
¿?  
  
Es sobre...  
  
Bueno pues nada...  
  
Adiós Malfoy  
  
Adiós brujo de segunda!!!!  
  
Ah! y mándale saludos a tu noviecillo Potter!  
  
No creas q me vas a ofender con esa chorrada!!!  
  
Bueno pero de verdad q lastima...  
  
ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ WEASLEY NO QUIERO SABER Q ***BEEP*** (dedicación a Potter TV si no queréis q lo utilicemos nos lo dices ok) QUERIAS DECIRME...  
  
NO ME INTERESA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NI ME VA A INTERESAR NUNCA!!!!  
  
Solo q mi hermana tiene una apuesta....  
  
Y en esa apuesta tiene q acostarse contigo...  
  
(Xaide mata a Ginny)  
  
(no si Meiling lo hace primero jujuju)  
  
(pero volvemos a resucitarla para continuar el fic)  
  
Y tu crees que YO me voy a dejar engatusar por tu hermana!!!!  
  
(Ron afirma con la cabeza)  
  
....pues estas muy equivocado Weasley  
  
MUY equivocado...  
  
Tu no la conoces...  
  
Ni quiero hacerlo...  
  
Cuando se le mete algo en..  
  
(q piensan pedazos de pervertidos!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(jajaja)  
  
. la cabeza..  
  
...es la mejor!!  
  
(jajajjajaja)  
  
Ajá... lo que tu digas Weasley, lo que tu digas...  
  
(lo mira con cara de ¿me importa?)  
  
Tu t lo pierdes Malfoy...  
  
Porque hay q reconocer q mi hermana esta como quiere...  
  
(el q esta así es Draco!!)  
  
(sisisisisi... Draco!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Ajá... lo que tu digas...  
  
Como me va a interesar una pobretona como tu hermana, Weasley!!!  
  
Estás loco????  
  
¿?  
  
Mejor no respondas...  
  
Sabes en q soy mejor q tú, cuñadito?? (jeje)  
  
Que yo por lo menos reconozco las verdades...  
  
Y yo las divulgo!!!!  
  
Jajajajajaja  
  
Ahora todos sabrán la verdad sobre el pobretón y el cara rajada!!!!  
  
Puede q hasta incluso lo publique en el profeta!!!  
  
Jajajajajaja  
  
Lo q tu digas Draco!!  
  
Pero creo q no va a hacer falta!  
  
Porque....  
  
(ron se sube en la barra de las tres escobas, se quita la ropa y queda con un vestido muy corto y provocador y se pone a cantar diciendo:)  
  
- AMO A HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
(juaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajuajuajuajuajua q risa!!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ya me lo imagino!!!! ¿es travesti? !!!!)  
  
QUIEN ESTE CONMIGO Q SUBA A LA BARRA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jajajajajaja  
  
Weasley, estas loco!!!!!!!!  
  
Mejor me voy... tal vez me contagies  
  
**puaj!!! **  
  
Adiós pobretón!!!!  
  
(la mayoría de la gente sube a la barra y se ponen a bailar el aserejé)  
  
(jajaja)  
  
(jajajaja)  
  
Vamos Draki sube t lo pasaras bien !!!!!!  
  
NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ME VOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ADIOS!!!!  
  
Anda guapo hay sitio para ti!!!!!!!  
  
Pobretón ***beeeeeeeeeeeep*** (ok. Ya no ponemos más q esto es una dedicación para Potter TV ok?? ¬¬UU)  
  
(Parece q la xaide le ta diciendo todo lo q no puede a draco a traves de Ron!!! jajaja)  
  
(JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA)  
  
(Draco se marcha lentamente dejando a Ron Weasley ahí con toda la gente "rara" bailando)  
  
Draki guapo vamos será divertido!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dame un besito!!!!!!!  
  
Jajajaja!!!  
  
Fiestaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
  
Notas mías de nuevo!!!! Pos bueno aki se termino el primer capitulo de este fic locoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Tanto como Meiling y yo!!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJJAJA ^___^UUUU Bueno pos el próximo capi estará muy pronto!!! Así q tenéis locuras para un buen rato!!!!! Jajajaja!!!!!!!! Os recomendamos que leáis mis historias (Xaide Dark) Que son destino de dos caras y la misión!!! Y que leáis el fic de Meiling q es "Un príncipe y una campesina" y dejad Review por favor!!!!! (No es malo hacer un pokito de publicidad no?? Jeje) Nos despedimos!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sed buenos chicos porque yo no lo seré!!!!!  
  
Jajajajaja!!!! 


	2. En La PuErTa De LaS TrEs EsCoBaS

Notas de una de las autoras (De nuevo es Xaide) (Se sube a un escenario y coge un microfono)  
  
Gracias!!!!! A Todos los que mandaron Review en el anterior capi. De verdad Muchassssss Gracias!!!!!!!! Bien y ahora vamos a lo importante....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL GRAN CONCURSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (^__^UUU)  
  
Hemos decidido entre Meiling y yo (Xaide saca a Meiling detrás de la cortina del escenario. Esta se resiste a salir) (Meiliiiiinnnggggg!!!!!) Disculpen. (Meiling sale al escenario mirando a Xaide con cara de psidopata) Bien. Hemos decidido que vamos hacer un concurso, pero no un gran concurso.... EL SUPER MEGA HEAVY GUAY CONCURSO!!!!!!!!!!! (Xaide se despeluca y entra la peluquera que le da un tortazo por hacer el tonto) Perdónenme de nuevo. (jeje) Bueno el... (toma aire para gritar todo lo anterior pero ve a la peluquera y a 10 aurores preparados) (Xaide se aguanta y traga aire) Cof cof (se supone q eso es toser. Solo se supone eh?) Bien pues el.... (los mira de reojo) concurso consiste en algo muy simple y hay un...(mira otra vez a la peluquera y a los 10 aurores) premio. Todos los que estén interesados, tendrán que mandar un Review, explicando porque tienen que ser un personaje de esta historia "Locuras de un verano" (la gente aplaude) El Review más original, más increíble, y mas supercalifragilisticoespialidoso (la gente del publico se queda o_O) lo ultimo no hace falta je, je. Será el que ganará.... (es una chorrada pero bueno jeje) PODRÁ PARTICIPAR EN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UN PERSONAJE!!!!!!!!!!(los aurores se disponen a entrar en el escenario, pero ven a Snape que se acerca a Xaide y la sujeta como si fuera una loka) (Es que acaso no lo soy jeje!!) Los Review se aceptaran hasta que publiquemos el 6 capitulo, en donde diremos quien es el ganador. Por favor que los participantes nos manden tambien su dirección de correo para contactar con ellos QUE GANE EL MEJOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Snape no aguanta más, llama a los aurores y le aplican un encantamiento aturdidor) (Meiling saca sus pancartas y coge el dragoncito de peluche de Xaide y se lo lleva) NO!!!!!!!!!!! MI DRAKITO DE PELUCHE NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (El publico se ríe a mas no poder y Draco que estaba por allí esconde la cabeza) (Meiling lo ve y sale corriendo detrás de él) DRAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VEN!!!!!!!!!! NO ME DEJES SOLAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! BUAJAJAJJAJAJA!!!!! (Se ríe con risa de psicópata acosadora)( El publico se aburre y se empiezan a pegar entre ellos) (Snape mira el lugar, coge el micrófono y dice) 100 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SU CASA A CUALQUIERA QUE NO ESTE EN SU LUGAR!!!!!!!!!!! (todos se sientan y se callan, y lo único que se escucha en el lugar son los gritos de Xaide que pide su dragoncito de peluche)  
  
Bueno!!!!!!! (Xaide habla desde el hospital San Mungo en una de esas habitaciones acolchadas) Aquí tenéis el segundo capi!!!!!!! Espero q os guste, participar en el concurso, y dejad Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
(Draco sale de las tres escobas y ve de lejos a Ginny)  
  
(Ginny piensa: esta es mi posibilidad es ahora o nunca)  
  
Eh comadreja q haces aquí??  
  
Yo  
  
¿?  
  
Vengo a pasar la tarde... estaba solita en la madriguera así que decidí venir...  
  
(pone una carita triste pero sexy)(jajaja)  
  
(Draco traga saliva)  
  
(uuuu esta funcionando¿?)  
  
Y tu Draco  
  
¿?  
  
Pues nada, aunque ya q estas aquí... puedo preguntarte algo???  
  
Lo que quieras Draco (sonrisa maliciosa)(estúpida Ginny)  
  
(no me lo quites Ginny!!!)  
  
Pues...  
  
No sé si debería...  
  
(lo mira con cara de santa)  
  
Pregunta no mas  
  
Tu eres tu y yo soy yo y...  
  
Bueno....  
  
(Ginny se pone nerviosa)  
  
(Draco suelta una sonrisa maliciosa)  
  
(Jeje)  
  
(Ahhhh me muero =L)  
  
dime, que es lo q sucede Dra... Dra... Draco  
  
(dice nerviosísima)  
  
Pues...  
  
(se acerca a su oído)  
  
(ella traga saliva muy nerviosa)  
  
(se moja los labios sensualmente)  
  
Debe ser algo entre tu y yo...  
  
Nadie mas...  
  
Ok ?  
  
Ajá... dime (dice casi temblando)  
  
(Draco se ríe aunque lo disimula)  
  
(Mala le vas a decir algo feo!!!! trata bien a Ginny!!!!! no ves q aparte de ser Meiling soy Ginny¿?)  
  
(Jajaja)  
  
(X@)  
  
(Lo siento pero Draco es perverso)  
  
(Malvada ¬¬!)  
  
(aunque tranqui por ti no será tan malo)  
  
( =) )  
  
(más te vale)  
  
Solo t digo...  
  
Q A Q JUEGAS...?????  
  
Crees q no t he visto de lejos??  
  
Se tus intenciones desde q vi esa...  
  
Esa...  
  
Faldita corta...  
  
(Draco se traba)  
  
Ehhhhh  
  
Yoooooo  
  
Yo no juego Draco, yo solo hago que la verdad sea mas interesante... (dice muy sensual)  
  
Mmmmmmm  
  
...y apuro un poco las cosas...  
  
Te has quedado mudo???  
  
¿?  
  
Jajaja... (dice Ginny casi triunfalmente)  
  
Como es q estas tan segura q esto es un juego y no una realidad??  
  
(Draco se acerca a los labios de Ginny cuando...)  
  
(cuando que?? ¿? que le vas a hacer a Ginny ¿?)  
  
(Jaja)  
  
(Mala!!!)  
  
(Surprise, Surprise)  
  
(Jaja)  
  
(Mala -_-U)  
  
Ah ah... (dice apartando a Draco de ella y negando con un dedo)  
  
No tan cerca Drakito!!  
  
Por qué??  
  
Acaso no te gusta...  
  
Ginny...  
  
...Digo...  
  
Weasley...  
  
Pero es lo q realmente quieres Draco¿?  
  
No lo ocultes más...  
  
Tu que crees??  
  
Yo solo hago lo q quiero...  
  
(Jeje)  
  
- Y cuando quiero  
  
(uuuuu esto se pone bueno)  
  
Claro... ese es tu problema...  
  
Haces lo que quieres cuando quieres (todo lo q ella dice lo dice sensualmente para que Draco se derrita por dentro) (malvada Ginny!!! es mío!!!)  
  
(Draco respira con dificultad)  
  
Sabes lo que quiero ahora...??  
  
Weasley...  
  
(Una sonrisa picara aparece en el rostro de Ginny)  
  
Que si se lo que quieres....?  
  
¿?  
  
(sexy... [no me lo quites!!! :@])  
  
- Puede q si, puede q no... dímelo tu... ¿que quieres Draco?  
  
(la sonrisa picara no se borra)  
  
Quiero...  
  
Muchas cosas....  
  
Pero de momento...  
  
Si?  
  
¿?  
  
A ti....  
  
(Draco va a besarla cuando...)  
  
(El corazón de Ginny se le para) (literalmente)  
  
1. DIOS Q ES ESTO!!!!!  
  
(cuando que!!! no arruines el momento!!!)  
  
(-_-u)  
  
(no me digas que es...)  
  
(se abren las puertas de las tres escobas y sale ron encabezando la marcha de una conga)  
  
Hola Draki guapo! que ligando con mi hermana?(dice ron)  
  
Pues muy bien hecho!!!!  
  
Hermano¿!?!  
  
(pregunta extrañada Ginny deseando matar a su hermano)  
  
Me las vas a pagar hermano!!!!  
  
LARGATE!!!  
  
Hermana q novio tan guapo!!!!!!  
  
NO QUIERO VERTE AQUI!  
  
ANDA CON HARRY!  
  
Cuando te canses me lo das ok??  
  
EL TE ESTA ESPERANDO EN SU CASA!!!!  
  
(se refiere a Harry)  
  
Yo le haría maravillas.. (dice Ron mirando a Draco con lujuria)  
  
(No pienses q es porque seria malo para tu salud)  
  
(lo sé... -_-)  
  
(Jajajajajjaja)  
  
VE CON HARRY!!!  
  
DEJAME TRANQUILA!!!!  
  
PORQUE NO PUEDES SER COMO LOS DEMAS!!!!!!  
  
¿?  
  
VETE!!! ANDATE!!! Y LLEVATE A TODA ESTA GENTUZA Q HAS TRAIDO CONTIGO!  
  
Mi hermanita esta celosa!!!!!!  
  
Que bonito!!!!!!  
  
PORQUE NO ME DEJAN TRANQUILA!!!!!!!  
  
¿?  
  
VAYAN A VER A HARRY!!!! DE SEGURO NECESITA SU COMPAÑIA MAS Q YO!!!!!!!  
  
QUE GENTUZA... LARGUENSE!!! VAYANSE HE DICHO!!!  
  
(uuuu se está poniendo como Draco)  
  
(Ginny está realmente enojada y Draco solo la observa)  
  
Uy querida tu noviecito se va  
  
(Draco se va a Honeydukes)  
  
VISTE LO QUE HAS HECHO IMBÉCIL!!!!!!!  
  
¿?  
  
(Le pega un puñetazo en toda la nariz a Ron y se va a Honeydukes tras Draco)  
  
Notas de Xaide desde el hospital San Mungo: Holaaaaaa!!!!!!! BUAJAJAJAJJAjAJ!!! Perdón jeje!! Es que no me he tomado la medicación jeje!! Espero que os haya gustado el capi!!! A mi si!!!!!! BUAJAJAJAJJA) (perdon de nuevo) Xaide se levanta y se le ponen los ojos blancos y dice (magnifico día para un exorcismo BUAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!!!) Doy miedo a que si??? BUJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! Por favor dejadnos Review por lo menos para que esta MALDITA LOKA DEGENERADA!!! (eso a sido mi demonio interior no yo ok??) Se recupere. MUCHOS KISSESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! BUAJAJJAJAJAJ!!!!!  
  
SE BUSCA:  
  
(Xaide se escapa del Hospital San Mungo y saca una pancarta a la calle)  
  
SE BUSCA PELUCHE DE DRAGON LLAMADO DRAKI , QUIEN LO ENCUENTRE Q M LO DE!!!!!!!! ES MORADO Y CON OJOS GRISES; Y CON CARA DE SIMPATICO!!!!!! BUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! QUIEN LO ENCUENTRE Q ME LO DIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P. D: POR FAVOR PARTICIPAR EN EL CONCUSO!!!!!!!!!! EL GANADOR SALDRIA EN EL CAPI 7 Y SI NOS GUSTA, SALDRÁ EN MAS!!!!!! BUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! QUIEN NO QUERRIA PASAR TODO UN DIA CONMIGO Y CON MEILING!!!!! BUAJAJAJAJJA!!!!!  
  
Sed buenos y cuerdos, porque yo no lo seré!!!!!!! BUAJJAJAJAJA!!!!!  
  
SOMOS LAS LOKAS POR DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE TODO EL MUNDO LO SEPA!!!!!!!!! BUJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
